The present invention relates to the pharmaceutical field and more particularly to methods for treating inflammation in mammals utilizing as active agents certain 1-aryl-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)-thiourea derivatives.
The preparation of various 1-aryl-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)thioureas is disclosed in the art. Typically, such compounds are commonly prepared by the addition of ethanolamine to an aryl isothiocyanate. For example, the preparation of 1-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-3-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)thiourea and related compounds is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,816. Compounds wherein the aryl moiety bears a methoxy substituent are similarly prepared by employing a corresponding methoxy substituted aryl isothiocyanate reactant. The above patent reference teaches the use of such compounds of diuretic agents. French Pat. No. 1,356,908 also discloses such structures only as intermediates for the preparation of 2-(arylamino)thiazolines. Schroeder, in Chem. Reviews 55, 183-189 (1955), discusses the biological properties of many thiourea compounds. Specific properties discussed include antitubercular, antithyroid, hypnotic, anesthetic, anthelmintic, antibacterial, antiphenoloxidase, insecticidal and rodenticidal properties. Anti-inflammatory properties are not discussed.